mycustomcharsorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai'jin
“This world don't give us nothing, Go'gel. It be our lot to suffer... and our duty to fight back. This Horde be our family! We don't always see eye-to-eye. We come to blows before. But when we work together - ah - there's nothing this Horde can't do.” Tai'jin, is the son of Tai'choiz and an unknown mother. He was the Chieftain of Grjira until Grjira was sacked and destroyed by the Alliance, he now is Mel'gra's main advisor. Along with being the first to defend Orgrimmar from the Alliance, he is considered a War-hero. Early Life Tai'jin was born in Stranglehorn to Tai'choiz and an unnamed Troll woman, he was a Darkspear born and even was chosen by the Loa themselves. Most of his Childhood would be training with his father, until he hit the age of six and his father would leave to the Horde, where he'd stay with the Darkspear village in Stranglehorn. When he'd hit the age of 10, the his mother would tell him the sad news, his father was killed in Uldum. Tai'jin would blame himself for his death, for not stopping him from leaving all those years ago. In year 40 his mother was attacked by an Alliance Envoy while she hunted for food. He'd take care of her until her passing in year 42 from a terrible sickness the Alliance gave her, he'd leave Stranglehorn when he was 17 years old to find the Horde and join their ranks. Joining the Horde WIP Battle for Lordareon Tai'jin would be the first one to Arrive, along with Lok'gor and Go'gel. He'd be sitting ontop of the wall, until he'd look down and see a child, Ghi'ko. He'd walk down the wall and go up to her, she looks like she's been crying. He'd frown but smile brightly as he put his hand on her shoulder "Ya' okay, little one?" She'd look back and smile, hugging him "Uncle Tai'jin!" He'd chuckle and kneel infront of her, she'd frown and shake her head "So many people..will die." He'd frown again, patting her shoulder "Ya' gonna be alrigh'. Relax and take it slow, mon." She'd smile and hug his hand "Will you be fighting too?" He'd nod and gently move his hand away "It's for the Horde, little one." She'd cross her arms and sigh "Daddy is being very mean to us." He'd smile again "He be jus' worried is all." She'd look at Lok'gor, Go'gel and Go'irsk talking "I think he just hates girls." He'd turn her head towards him "Go'gel be lovin' both of ya' equally. He's just scared." She'd look down at her small shoulderpad and put it on "Love you, Uncle Tai'jin" He'd smile and put his mask down before stopping her " 'ere mon, it be my fatha's." He'd hand her a dagger and she'd look at it in awe "Really?!" He'd chuckle and nod "Ya' stay safe, Ghi'ko." She'd hug him again and walk to the crowd, Tai'jin would narrow his eyes and hear the Alliance ships."